Love is Complicated
by StephR1984
Summary: Formally known as Untitled for now. After being left pregnant and alone, Gaby finds her baby's father after 5 years. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anyone who is a famous wrestler.  
  
Rating: R for language and possible sexual situations later on.  
  
A/N: For the purpose of this story, there is no roster split. Stupid roster split was a dumb idea to begin with!  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
"Please don't go!" She pleaded. "I love you! Please don't leave me!"  
  
"You don't want me to leave? Well, you should have thought of that before you slept with the other guy!" He shouted.  
  
"There was no other guy! I have never cheated on you! I love you! You have to stay!"  
  
"I don't have to do shit, except leave because the sight of you is making me sick!" With that he walked out of the house and slammed the door hard behind him. She sank to the floor and cried as hard as she could for what seemed like forever.  
  
5 years later.  
  
"Ana, come on girl! You want to see uncle Mark don't you?" Gaby called to her daughter. "Kurt will be there too!" Gaby laughed as her daughter came running down the stairs full speed ahead.  
  
"Kurt? Really?"  
  
"Yeah. It's been a while since you've seen Kurt, I thought you might like too. Uncle Mark is just a bonus."  
  
"Ok, Mommy, let's go."  
  
Mark had been on the road, and it had been several months since he had been in her town where Gaby and Ana could come see him. Sara might have been her sister in law, but Gaby just didn't like going over there if Mark wasn't there. Sara could be a real bitch, and Gaby hated dealing with it.  
  
They arrived at the arena and asked the security where Mark's dressing room was. He gave her the directions and she walked in with out knocking.  
  
"Haven't you heard of knocking?" He asked when she walked into the room.  
  
"This is my brother's dressing room, I don't have to knock. What are you doing in here Glen?"  
  
"He is my best friend. I have every right to be in here. Who's that?" He asked pointing to the little girl standing behind her.  
  
"My daughter. She's 5. Her name is Ana, short for Anastasia. Say hi to Glen, sweetheart."  
  
"Hi." She said so quiet he almost didn't hear her. "Mommy, where's Uncle Mark?"  
  
"He'll be back in a few minutes. He went to get some food. His match made him hungry." Glen said smiling.  
  
"Ok." She whispered.  
  
"Hey sis!" Mark said as he walked back into the room.  
  
"Uncle Mark!" Ana shouted at she jumped up for him to pick her up.  
  
"Hey baby girl! How are you?"  
  
"I'm ok Uncle Mark. Did you win your match?"  
  
"Of course. The Deadman always wins!"  
  
"Yeah, but the American Bad Ass isn't always that lucky." Gaby said as she laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" Mark said as he laughed back.  
  
"How have you been Gabs?"  
  
"Pretty good. How are you and Sara? When am I going to get a niece or nephew of my own?"  
  
"In about 3 months. We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet."  
  
"That's awesome Mark. Congratulations! I can't wait!"  
  
"I see you've met Glen."  
  
"Yeah, Ana's scared of him."  
  
"He is a pretty scary guy." Mark said with a smile. "He's really nice. You'll like him."  
  
Ana hugged closer to Mark as he sat down next to Glen. She was scared of him, even though he was about as huge as her Uncle Mark.  
  
"Gaby, when was the last time you saw Glen?" Mark asked.  
  
"Man, it's been about what- 5 years? Is that right Glen?"  
  
"That was about the time you got pregnant wasn't it Gaby?" Mark responded.  
  
"Yeah, Mark, it was. Interesting."  
  
"If I ever find the guy that ran out on you when you got pregnant, I'll tear his ass apart." Mark said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Well, Mark, you'd better get to tearing." Gaby replied calmly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
A/N: Please Read and Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Same disclaimer as before. Don't sue me, please.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
"What are you talking about, Gaby?"  
  
"Glen, would you like to explain my comment to Mark?"  
  
Mark eyed Glen suspiciously, confused about what Gaby was talking about. Glen looked at Gaby. He couldn't believe she was going to call him out on it in front of Mark.  
  
"Glen, why would you have to explain her comment?"  
  
"Mark," Glen started, not quite sure of how to tell his best friend what was going on. "Well, you see, Gaby and I dated for about a year. You remember that right?"  
  
"Yeah, go on." Mark said slowly hoping he wasn't about to say what Mark was thinking was about to come out of his mouth.  
  
"Well, damn man, I'm just going to say it. Ana is mine. I didn't want a kid back then, and when Gaby told me that she was pregnant, I just kinda freaked out and left. I wasn't ready to be a dad. Please don't kick my ass Mark." As Glen made is last statement, Mark was staring at him with what seemed to be intent to kill in his eyes.  
  
"You are the asshole who left my sister and her unborn child to fend for themselves? Why shouldn't I kick your ass??"  
  
"Because someone else should get that honor." Gaby chimed in. "I'm the one he left remember, but you know what Glen, don't worry about it. It doesn't take much to be a father, all that really takes is sperm. She knows who her daddy is and he loves her more than anything in this world. And in her eyes, he can do no wrong."  
  
Glen looked at Gaby with confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Did I ever tell you that I moved out of Mark's house? I guess I didn't 'cause you haven't talked to me in 5 years, but I did. It was shortly after Ana was born. He helped me move out of his house. He's really sweet, and he treats Ana like his own. Lately, you really haven't been making our lives very easy. I will be happy when you end your feud on Sunday at Survivor Series."  
  
(A/N: For purposes of this story, there is no roster split, but I will try to keep pretty much the same storylines.)  
  
Glen looked at Gaby with a confused look on his face, not quite understanding her. "Wait a minute, end our feud? You and Shane McMahon?" (A/N: I know he's really married, but in this story, he's mine, all mine! MWAHAHAHA! I'm ok now. ( ) "Yeah, me and Shane. I really love him. He knew I had a daughter when I met him. He doesn't know that she is yours, but I didn't see how that was relevant, although, if I tell him now, he might beat up on you worse than he would have before. If you'll excuse me I have to go talk to my fiancé. I'll see you later Mark." With that Gaby walked out of the locker room to find Shane and tell him her little story. I wonder what he'll say. She thought.  
  
A/N: Sorry that it's so short. I really haven't planned out past this point, so I'll have to think about it. If y'all have any suggestions, please let me know! Read & review please! 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as before. Obviously I don't own any of the wrestlers- damnit!  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
CRASH  
  
"Shane, please calm down!" Gaby yelled as the lamp shattered against the wall.  
  
"Calm down? Calm down?" He screamed back at her. "You tell me that the little girl that I love with all of my heart is part of that..that..MONSTER! How the fuck did you think I was going to react? Did you think I would take it all in and just say ok? Fuck that! I need to think. I don't know if I want you around right now."  
  
"What about Ana?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Can she come see you?"  
  
"All I'm going to see when I look at her is him, so why don't you keep her with you for a while. I'm not ready for that yet. Maybe after a while, but not now, maybe not ever."  
  
"Not ever, Shane, you can't mean that! Ana loves you. You are her daddy, yes, he may be her father, but just like I told him, it doesn't take much to be a father, but it takes a real man to be a dad. He walked out, and you walked in. Our lives are great with you."  
  
"Were. Out. I need time by myself."  
  
Gaby left Shane's dressing room. Well, that was not the reaction that I was hoping for. Maybe if he thinks about it for a while, he'll realize that he still loves us. Then we can be a family again. Gaby thought as she walked the long hallway back to Mark's room. Oh God! What am I going to tell Ana when she wants to see her daddy?  
  
Gaby walked into Mark's locker room to find that he was giving her a piggy back ride around the room. I'm glad she has so much fun with him. Gaby thought. "Mark, can I talk to you out in the hallway, please?"  
  
"Sure, sis."  
  
"Ana, can you do mommy a favor? Can you stay in here with Glen for a few minutes while I talk to Uncle Mark?" Ana shook her head showing her fear of him.  
  
"Do you want Kurt to come down here and visit while me & Uncle Mark talk?"  
  
"Yay! Kurt!" Gaby grabbed her cell phone out of her bag that was on the floor of Mark's dressing room. She called Kurt, and within a few minutes he was in the room watching Ana as Gaby and Mark talked in the hallway. She told him about what happened with Shane a little while ago.  
  
"What did you expect him to act like, Gaby? You told him that some guy that he didn't like was the father of the little girl that he loves like his own."  
  
"I know, but I didn't expect him to throw things."  
  
"Come on, let's go back inside with Ana. Just calm down. He'll calm down, and come talk to you. Don't worry."  
  
Survivor Series  
  
Backstage in Mark's dressing room  
  
Gaby cringed every time Glen hit Shane, and cheered every time Shane got a good attack in on Glen. She despised Glen for leaving her all those years ago.  
  
HE got her pregnant. Why does he get to get out of it simply because he wasn't ready for children? What makes him think that she was ready to have a baby? She was only 19 at the time that she had Ana, and she hadn't been 19 for very long. Ana was born about a month after Gaby had her 19th birthday. Gaby wasn't ready, but at least she had graduated from high school. She had done her college over the internet, but it had been extremely hard trying to raise a baby, do college online, and deal with Mark's wife Sara. Sara was really annoying and bitchy, which was part of the reason that Gaby moved out in the first place. The other part was that she didn't want to be there when Glen came to visit Mark. So she packed up and moved to a little apartment in Greenwich, Connecticut which is how she met Shane.  
  
Before she knew it, the match was over. She looked at the tv screen. Glen was standing outside of the ambulance. That meant that Shane was on his way to the hospital. Mark had left halfway into the match to get some food from catering, and he hadn't returned.  
  
"Ana, come here. I want to talk to you." Ana came over and sat on her mother's lap.  
  
"What is it mommy?"  
  
"See Glen right there?"  
  
"Yeah." Ana looked at her curiously.  
  
"Well, Babygirl, that is your real daddy." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.  
  
"No, Mommy, Shane's my daddy." She corrected not quite sure why her mom told her that.  
  
"No, baby, Shane is, how do I explain this? Glen and Mommy are your mommy and daddy, but Shane is kinda like your step-daddy. He loves you very much. He loves you just like you were his very own baby girl."  
  
"Why is Glen my daddy?"  
  
"Because a long time ago, I loved your mommy very much." Glen said as he entered the room. Gaby and Ana looked up when he spoke. Ana looked strangely at him still trying to process everything that her mom had just told her.  
  
"You don't love mommy anymore?"  
  
"Well, I thought that I didn't for a very long time. I realize now that I missed her a lot, and I am very glad that I finally get to meet you. You are a very pretty little girl, and I am very proud that you are my little girl."  
  
Ana smiled at him for the very first time. "Really?" She asked.  
  
"Really." He repeated. "If it's not past her bed time, would you two like to come to dinner with me? We can catch up on things."  
  
"Glen, there's a lot to catch up on, and I don't think we can do it all in one night. There are stories and pictures, and everything. There's so much more than one night at dinner can cover. You missed a lot of her life."  
  
"I know, but I'd like to try to start to make it up to you and her."  
  
"Glen, did you go extra hard on Shane for what I said earlier?"  
  
"Yeah, a little. I was really angry because we already had this feud going, and it just sort of added fuel to the fire. Excuse the pun. I think he was taking some aggression out on me as well."  
  
"Yeah, I saw that. It was pretty brutal."  
  
"Sorry that you two had to see that. Shane told me that he was going to lose the match. He said something about having to take some time off, that he had some problems to sort through."  
  
Glen saw tears forming in Gaby's dark brown eyes. "Are you ok?"  
  
"He left because of me." She said in an almost whisper. "Ana, go hang out with Uncle Mark, I have to talk to Glen. Ok?" Gaby said as she saw Mark walk in the door. He walked out with Ana.  
  
"What do you mean that he left because of you?"  
  
"I told him that you were her father. He got really upset, and he threw a lamp across the room."  
  
"Leave it to the McMahon children to throw lamps when they get upset."  
  
"He told me that he couldn't look at Ana without seeing you. He said that he might not ever be able to." Gaby said as she began to sob. Glen put his arm around her. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I told Ana that you were her dad, but she calls Shane daddy, so she didn't understand. I don't know how to make her understand. What if he doesn't come back? What will I do?"  
  
"I'll be there for you Gaby."  
  
"You say that now, but what if it gets to a point and you decide that it is too much? Then what will I tell her? Then twice I will have had to tell her that neither one of her daddies loves her. I can't do that Glen. I can't!"  
  
"I won't leave you again."  
  
"Why did you leave the first time?"  
  
"We had only been dating for a year, and I just wasn't ready for a child."  
  
"That's selfish."  
  
"How is that selfish?" Glen asked.  
  
"What the HELL makes you think that I was ready to have a child? Much less have one all by myself?" Gaby stood up and started shouting. "I was only 18 when I got pregnant! Did you assume that just because I was girl that I would be ready to have a child at any age? Well, guess what? I WASN'T READY EITHER!!!!!! Do you understand that? I wasn't ready, but I wasn't about to give up a child that was made from our love. I love that little girl more than anything in my life. I may not have been ready for her, but she is the best thing I have had in my life. I am not just going to bring you into her life just because you think that you are ready, you have to know. When you know that you are ready, you can tell me, but until then, me and my little girl are going home."  
  
Gaby left the room and headed to get her daughter from Mark. She couldn't stay here any longer knowing that Shane had left because of her.  
  
Glen sat in Mark's dressing room thinking about what Gaby had just said. He had no ideas how she felt about his leaving. He had never thought that his leaving had such a tremendous effect on her. He was determined to make it up to her. He had to figure out if he was truly ready to have a child. Then he had to figure out how to make up the last five years. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.  
  
The Next Day- Greenwich, Connecticut  
  
"Do you want to go out to lunch today?" Gaby asked Ana as she woke her up.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"McDonald's!"  
  
"Alright. That's where we'll go. What else do you want to do today?"  
  
"I want to go and see daddy."  
  
"Um, well, you see, um, daddy is on vacation. Yeah, vacation."  
  
"When will he be back?"  
  
"Um, I don't know. Do you want to go and see Grandma Linda? I think she's at home today."  
  
"Ok." Ana answered with disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Baby, I know you want to see Shane right now, but he's on vacation."  
  
"Shane? I meant my new daddy."  
  
"OH! You want to see Glen?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright, let's go downstairs, and we'll call him while we are eating breakfast. Ok?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Glen?"  
  
"Hey Gaby. What's going on?"  
  
"Not much, but your presence has been requested at my house."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, she said that she wanted to see her daddy. I told her that Shane was on vacation, and she said that she wanted to see her new daddy, so when do you want to come out and see her?"  
  
"I just booked my flight online, my plane will be landing in 2 hours. Can you pick me up from the airport?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll be there. Remember what I said Glen. She's calling you daddy now which means she's getting attached. If you hurt her, I'll kill you." Gaby whispered the last part into the phone so that Ana would not hear her.  
  
"I won't hurt her. I promise. She called me daddy?" Gaby could almost see his smile over the phone. Grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"Yes, she called you daddy. Ana, do you want to talk to daddy now, or wait until he gets here?"  
  
"When he gets here." She called from the other room.  
  
"The princess says that she can wait until you get here to talk to her."  
  
"Alright, I'll call you just before my plane lands. Ok?"  
  
"Alright, I'll talk to you then." They hung up. It was going to be really weird having Glen there. Gaby just hoped that he kept his promise not to break Ana's heart by leaving.  
  
2 ½ Hours later- back at Gaby's house  
  
"Well, the last room on our tour is Ana's room. Beware, there are many Shane pictures all around." Gaby said half as a warning, but also half joking with him. Her room was done in a dark blue with glow-in-the-dark stars all over the walls and ceiling.  
  
"I think that is the you in her. Makes her feel like she is sleeping outside under the stars. She wanted it like this. What do you think?"  
  
"It's beautiful. She has good taste."  
  
"She obviously got that from me." Gaby joked.  
  
"Oh, I just remembered that I have something I need to get out of my rental. I'll be right back."  
  
"I wonder what it is." Gaby thought. She didn't have to wait long to find out as he came running back into the room. "You didn't have to run, Glen, it's not like I was gonna go anywhere."  
  
"Gaby, I have to ask you a very important question-" He started. *DING DONG*  
  
"Hold that thought Glen, let me see who it is at the door." Gaby made her way to the front door and opened it, "What are you doing here, Shane?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.  
  
"What's going on Shane?" Gaby asked trying not to sound worried that Glen and Shane were both at her house at the same time.  
  
"I've been thinking and I just wanted to know why you didn't tell me about Glen."  
  
"I didn't think that I'd be seeing him anytime soon. In the beginning I didn't think it was really that important. I mean, I had her for several months before I met you, so you knew that she wasn't yours, and pretty soon 5 years had passed since I had talked to him, and hadn't really seen him except on tv for those five years, so I guess I didn't think it really mattered."  
  
"Well, what if he wanted to come back in her life? What would you do then?" Gaby was turning around ever so often throughout their conversation to see if Glen was coming, but so far he had stayed in Ana's bedroom. "What do you keep looking at?"  
  
"Nothing. Well, Shane, if he did want to come back into her life, why should I stop him? He is her father after all, and it's not like I made him sign away his parental rights. If he wants to see her, he can."  
  
"Gaby, listen to yourself. He left you pregnant 5 years ago, and you'll just forgive that and let him see the gorgeous little girl that he walked away from? How can you be so naïve? What makes you think he won't come into her life, get attached and end up taking her away from you. He's just the type of twisted guy to do that. He can claim that you kidnapped her and he can have her taken from you! Do you realize that?"  
  
"You don't have to yell at me about it Shane." Gaby said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Is that why you came here? To make me feel bad about letting Glen see his little girl? Guess what? He's upstairs with her right now, and guess what? He's also unsupervised, but you don't see me freaking out about it do you?"  
  
"That is because you are too trusting. You trust him too much. What has he done lately to earn your trust? Say that he was ready to be a dad?"  
  
"Actually, no, he didn't say that. Ana was the one that wanted to see him, so we called him and he came out. What if he didn't really want to be here? What if this is just because Ana asked and he didn't want to hurt her? What if- DAMNIT SHANE!!! Now you've got me paranoid. Let's just go upstairs, and I'll prove to you that everything is fine."  
  
Gaby and Shane headed upstairs to Ana's room. They noticed the door was closed, so they opened it slowly thinking that she might be playing quietly on the other side. As she opened the door- nothing. No one was in there. Where was her daughter? Where was Glen? They were here before Gaby had gone to answer the door. Where were they now?  
  
"Oh God Shane! Where are they? Where is my baby girl?"  
  
"Feel bad for being so trusting him now? You're little girl is gone, and he took her!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Gaby yelled as she raced out of the bedroom and down the hallway checking in every room and bathroom for Ana. She was no where to be found up stairs. Gaby ran down the stairs and checked all of the rooms downstairs. Nothing. She ran out to the backyard. "ANA!!! ANA!!! Shane, where is she? Why isn't she answering me? Why did he take her from me? What am I going to do?" Gaby cried and collapsed on the ground in a heap as she sobbed. The tears flowed out of her eyes like a waterfall.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Thanks for bringing me here Daddy. I was hungry."  
  
"No problem baby." Glen answered.  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun. Sorry that is was so short, but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. What happened to Ana? Where did Glen take her? What will happen? 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
Gaby had been sitting on her floor in her living room crying for an hour. Glen and Ana hadn't come home yet. She couldn't help but think that Shane might be right. He had left about half an hour after he had come over. He didn't want to be there when she realized that Glen had taken Ana and wasn't coming back. He couldn't bear to see the look on her face, so he left and told her to call him in a couple of hours and update him on what was going on.  
  
Gaby heard her front door open, and she rushed to see who it was. "Glen? Oh, it's just you."  
  
"Thanks Gaby. I really appreciate the enthusiasm."  
  
"Sorry Mark, but I was hoping it was Glen."  
  
"Are y'all getting along now?"  
  
"We were, and he was about to ask me a question and Shane came over, and started telling me that I shouldn't let Glen see Ana because he never cared till now, and then he told me to be careful because Glen might take her away, and I thought he was just being mean, but he did take her, Mark, he did." Gaby started sobbing again. "He took her away from me! What am I going to do? He still has parental rights, so I guess he can take her, but I don't know where they are! I can't lose her Mark!"  
  
Mark wrapped his arms around Gaby and they sat on the couch. He held his sister while she cried. "Have you tried calling his cell phone?"  
  
"I don't have his cell phone number. What am I going to do?"  
  
"I have his number, let me call him, ok? You go upstairs and take a long shower, and I'll find out where he is and get him to come back, or I'll go to him. Alright?"  
  
"Ok. Please find them Mark." Gaby pleaded before heading upstairs. She decided to take a long bath. Maybe that would calm her down.  
  
30 minutes later Gaby was still in the tub, but she didn't feel any better. Why hadn't Glen come back yet? Why hadn't Mark come upstairs to tell her if he had found Glen? What if he couldn't find Glen? Suddenly someone knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Did you find him?"  
  
"Not yet sis, but I'm working on it. I'm calling all of the guys on Raw that I have numbers for. I'm gonna tell all of them that if they see him to call me and let me know where he is." Mark could hear Gaby start to cry again from the other side of the door. "Gabs, please don't cry. Don't worry, we'll find him, everything will be ok. He'll bring her back."  
  
Mark went back downstairs and continued making calls to all of the Raw stars that he could. "Hey, Ric. You haven't seen Glen tonight have you?"  
  
"Sorry Deadman, but I haven't. I've been with Sherri (A/N: I don't know the real name of Ric's wife, so it will now be Sherri!) all night. You might try and call Randy or Paul. They went out to eat, so they might have seen him. Is everything ok?"  
  
"I don't know yet. When I find him it might be. I'll talk to you later." They hung up and Mark called Randy and Paul, but neither one of them had seen Glen. Mark was running out of people to call. What was he going to do? He couldn't bear the though of having to go upstairs and tell Gaby that he couldn't find Glen. He couldn't break his baby sister's heart like that.  
  
Mark made one last call and decided to take a chance. He called Glen's hotel room. Hopefully he would be there.  
  
"Hello?" Glen whispered.  
  
"Where the FUCK are you?"  
  
"Ana and I went and got something to eat, and then she wanted to watch some movies, so we came back to my hotel to watch some pay per view movies. Why?"  
  
"Because if my sister cries anymore, she's gonna dehydrate, and I'm gonna kick your ass from here to Timbuktu!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Did you forget to tell Gaby that you were leaving with her daughter?"  
  
"Yeah, I was going to tell her, but she was talking to Shane, and they seemed really engrossed in conversation, so I figured I'd just call her later to let her know what was going on."  
  
"You jackass! You have no idea what his ass told her! He told her that she shouldn't leave you alone with Ana because you might try to take her. So, she went upstairs to prove Shane wrong, and guess what? You weren't there! Now she is panicking, literally. She has cried for at least the last few hours, and I'm really starting to worry about her. She.has been..really.quiet. Hang on." Mark was making his way up the stairs slowly. He hadn't heard Gaby crying in the last 10 minutes, and was starting to worry. Mark opened the bathroom door. "OH GOD! GABY! NOOOO!"  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUN! What happened to Gaby? Read and review please! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.  
  
"WHAT?" Glen screamed over the phone. "MARK! WHAT"S GOING ON????"  
  
Mark knelt over Gaby who was lying on the floor unconscious. Mark tried shaking her, but it wasn't working. Mark hung up on Glen and immediately dialed 911. The operator told him that the ambulance would be there shortly. Mark was crying and holding Gaby as she continued to bleed from somewhere. Mark figured that it was her wrists since her arms were covered in blood.  
  
The paramedics arrived and Mark yelled that they were upstairs. The paramedics loaded her on a stretcher and tied her down so that they could make it down the stairs. They allowed Mark to ride in the ambulance since he was her brother. Glen pulled into the driveway as the ambulance was pulling out, so instead of stopping, he continued on behind the ambulance.  
  
They reached the hospital and wouldn't let Mark any further than the waiting room until they put Gaby in a room. He paced the waiting room until Glen walked up to him holding Ana in his arms.  
  
"Uncle Mark, why are we here?"  
  
"Well, Ana, mommy is sick, and we had to bring her to the doctor. She'll be ok though." He had to be strong and at least sound confident about his sister's recovery even if he really didn't know if she would be all right. Mark and Glen didn't talk to each other the whole time they were in the waiting room. In fact, the only time that they talked at all was if Ana asked a question.  
  
Finally Glen spoke up. "Did you call Shane and tell him what was going on?"  
  
"No, but maybe I should. It was his fault for filling Gaby's head with those ideas anyhow. Yeah, I'll call him." Mark pulled out his cell phone and dialed Shane's number.  
  
"Shane McMahon."  
  
"Hey boy. Get to Stanford General Hospital. ASAP."  
  
"Why? What's going on?"  
  
"You remember what you told Gaby earlier today about Glen taking Ana. Well, guess what? He did. Luckily it was only out to eat and to watch some movies in his hotel room, but because of what you said" Mark got up and walked a few feet, just out of Ana's hearing range, "and because we couldn't get a hold of him for a few hours, she slit her wrists because you filled her head with ideas that Glen was gonna kidnap Ana one day. She actually though that he did. Now get your sorry ass down here!"  
  
"Oh my god! I'll be right there." Shane quickly hung up, ran to his car and sped to the hospital.  
  
Meanwhile Mark walked back over to where he had been sitting. "Is that what happened?" Glen whispered to Mark.  
  
Mark looked down at his feet and nodded his head. He buried his face in his hands as the tears started to fall down his cheeks. Ana had found another little girl in the waiting room to play with. She was sitting with the little girl in the play area in the waiting room.  
  
"Who is here with Miss Callaway?" The nurse asked as she came through the doors. Mark and Glen stood up. "We are. Ana, come here."  
  
"I'm here with Miss Callaway too." Shane said as he walked into the waiting room.  
  
"All right, well, she's doing much better. We got her to wake up, but only one of you can go in and see her."  
  
"I'll go." Shane volunteered.  
  
"Hold your ass boy! I am her brother, and I'm taking her daughter in there to see her. So I'll update the two of you when I come out. Besides, this will give you two a chance to talk and sort everything out. No fighting." With that, Mark followed the nurse into the back where Gaby was.  
  
"Hey sis. How are you?" Mark said quietly. "Oh, I brought someone in here to see you." He said noticing that she wasn't looking at him.  
  
"Tell him to go to Hell."  
  
"Mommy?" Gaby turned at the sound of her daughter's voice and hugged her as she climbed onto the bed. "Are you ok, Mommy?"  
  
"Yeah, baby, mommy was just a little sick and needed to come see the doctor. Where have you been all night?"  
  
"Daddy Glen took me out to eat, and then we went and watched movies. I saw daddy Shane in the big room outside."  
  
"Shane's here?"  
  
"Yeah, I called him and told him/blamed him for everything that was going on. Oh, Glen said that he was sorry that he didn't tell you that they were going out, but he saw you and Shane engrossed in conversation and decided to call you later."  
  
"Oh. Is Glen out there?"  
  
"Yeah. You want me to send him back here?"  
  
"No, no point really, the doctor said that he was going to release me in a few minutes. I'm ready to go home."  
  
"When do the stitches come out?" Mark asked noticing her bandaged wrists.  
  
"In about 10 days. I can't wait. They itch really bad." Gaby said with a smile trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Are you ready Gaby?" The doctor asked when he came back in. "Remember what we talked about."  
  
"I know. Thanks. This won't happen again." The doctor handed her release papers, and she headed out to the lobby for the Spanish Inquisition that she was sure to get from Shane and Glen. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.  
  
"Wait a minute. Mark, did you say Glen and Shane were out there together? Oh man, I bet they are about to kill each other. We better get out there." Gaby gathered her paperwork, thankful that they didn't make her change into one of those awful hospital gowns. Mark, Gaby, and Ana walked out into the waiting room where Shane and Glen were talking.  
  
"How dare you fill her head with the idea that I would kidnap my own daughter?"  
  
"It wasn't that hard. She trusts me completely. She bought every word I said to her. I saw you leave with Ana, and that's why I said it in the first place. Why the hell are you smiling?" Shane couldn't understand why the larger man was standing there smiling after what he had just said. Glen simply pointed his finger behind Shane. Shane turned around to see a furious Gaby.  
  
"Glen, what was that question that you were going to ask me earlier before we were so rudely interrupted?" Gaby asked.  
  
"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to marry me."  
  
"Really? Well, at the time I would have told you that I would need time to think about it, but recent developments have made me reconsider that choice, so my answer is yes."  
  
Shane looked dumbfounded at Glen who gave Shane a smug smirk and walked over to Gaby. He bent down and picked Ana up with one arm and put the other around Gaby. "Let's go home."  
  
Gaby, Glen and Ana walked out to Glen's car. Mark left right behind them. He got on his bike and followed them back to Gaby's house.  
  
The ride in the car was quiet. Gaby sat and held her daughter in the backseat while Glen drove. They reached the house and Glen let Gaby out of the car. She carried Ana into the house and took her to her bedroom. "Go to sleep baby. I'll see you in the morning. Ok?"  
  
"Ok." Ana replied as she yawned. Gaby quietly shut her door and made her way downstairs to where Glen was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Gaby, come sit. I want to talk to you." Gaby sat down on the couch next to Glen. "I want to talk to you about this whole marriage thing."  
  
"I know Glen, I've been thinking about it too. You know, this is a big decision for both of us. I've taken care of her for the last five years, and it is a big responsibility. You are on the road over 200 days out of the year. That is going to be a big strain on her."  
  
"I know. I can come and see her on all of my days off."  
  
"That's what-2 days a week?"  
  
"What do you want me to do? Quit wrestling?" He said raising his voice.  
  
"Shhhh. No, God no. I don't want you to quit wrestling. That is what you love doing- I would never make you quit, and I don't want you to quit because of us."  
  
"Well what are you trying to say then?"  
  
"I was thinking in the car about it, and I think that the only reason that I agreed was because Shane pissed me off. It's been a long time since we've been together Glen. You broke my heart, and I don't know if it's completely healed even now. You hurt me. I guess I'm afraid you'll do it again."  
  
"So you don't want to get married?"  
  
"Not right now. Maybe not for a while. I have always loved you Glen, even after you left me. I wished every day that you would come back, but as each day passed and you didn't show up, I got more and more discouraged. I just gave up one day. Then I moved to Greenwich to start over, and Shane came along. He didn't care that I was pregnant, so we got together. I didn't tell him about you being the dad until recently, and he flew off the handle."  
  
"Wait, wasn't Shane on the road all of the time?"  
  
"No, there was a lot of time where he was here in Greenwich. He wasn't always on Raw, until you tombstoned Linda. Then he was on TV a lot, but before that, he was home."  
  
"I really want to be here for you."  
  
"You can't do that from the road. I don't want you to give up your dream for us, Glen, please. I want you to continue wrestling. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine, we have been up till now. Come on, I'll show you to the guest room so you can get some sleep before your flight in the morning." Gaby grabbed Glen by the hand and led him up to the guest room.  
  
"Goodnight Glen. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight Gaby." She closed the door behind her and headed to her own bedroom. She couldn't believe herself. The one thing that she had wanted for so long, and she turned him down, but it was for the best. He wouldn't be able to be with them a lot. It was the right decision, wasn't it? 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've been trying to work up the effort to continue the stories, and I finally have it. I hope y'all enjoy the updates. As always R&R!  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
Gaby went to her room and continued to think about what she had said to Glen. She had waited so long for him to ask her to marry him, then when he does, she says yes, and then takes it back. What was wrong with her? All she could think about was that this had been her wish for so long, and she had turned it down when it was offered to her. She lay awake wondering what Glen was doing, was he sleeping, or was he lying awake thinking like she was. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she drifted off into a restless night of sleep.  
  
She rolled over the next morning and snuggled into the warm body that lay next to her. She was glad that she always had someone warm to snuggle up to. She loved the way Shane smelled in the morn- wait a minute, Gaby thought, I left Shane. He wouldn't be here, would he? Gaby's body quickly stiffened as she raised to head to see exactly whom she was lying on. She let out a loud sigh when she looked up and saw Glen's sleeping form. She let her body relax and wondered when exactly he had come into her bed, and how she didn't realize that he was there. She lay there and looked at his sleeping form for a while. He looked so peaceful, so sweet, and so vulnerable. As she started to recontemplate the decision of not marrying Glen, he started to stir. He opened his eyes and noticed that Gaby was looking up at him.  
  
"Morning Beautiful."  
  
"Morning Glen. How did you sleep?" She asked hoping he would say something about climbing into bed with her.  
  
"Well, I tossed and turned for a while, but then I gave up. I walked passed your room, and heard you whimpering, I guess you were having a bad dream, and I came to check on you. You were tossing and turning, so I laid down and put my arms around you. You calmed down, and I guess I fell asleep, but I slept fine."  
  
"Well, thank you for that. After that dream stopped, I slept alright too. I guess we better get up and check on Ana."  
  
"Yeah." Glen replied reluctantly before climbing out of Gaby's bed.  
  
Together Gaby and Glen made their way to Ana's room to wake her up. When they opened her door they found her awake playing with her dolls on the floor.  
  
"Hey Ana. You want me to make you some pancakes for breakfast?" Glen asked. "Yay, pancakes!"  
  
"Well, come on, let's go downstairs." Ana led the way downstairs as Gaby and Glen followed behind. Glen went to the kitchen and Ana showed him where all the ingredients were at. Gaby and Ana went into the living room and watched cartoons until breakfast was ready. Glen brought them their breakfast and they sat and talked about a lot of things, mainly catching Glen up on the most important parts of Ana's short little life. After they finished eating Glen took their plates and did the dishes. Gaby walked into the kitchen after a few minutes.  
  
"I may keep you around after all just to do my housework. I could be the Big Red Machine for a while. What do you think?"  
  
" I think it's a lot more complicated to be the Big Red Machine than you think it is."  
  
"We'll see. You gotta get dressed. Don't you have to be at the arena soon?"  
  
"Yeah, hey, why don't you two come with me?"  
  
"Do you think that would be ok?"  
  
"Sure. Go ask Ana if she wants to go."  
  
"Watch this. Hey Ana, you wanna go see Kurt?"  
  
"YEAH!!" She shouted as she came running into the kitchen. "I'll go get dressed."  
  
Ana ran upstairs to get dressed. "She really likes Kurt for some weird reason. I still haven't figured that one out, maybe it's because he acts her age. Yeah, that could be it." Gaby smiled at Glen.  
  
"Come on Gabs, we'll pick Ana's brain later. Let's get dressed, I gotta be there soon." With that said, they headed upstairs to their respective rooms to get dressed.  
  
A/N: I wasn't sure how to continue this seeing as how it has been so long since I updated. Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know! R & R!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.  
  
Glen, Gaby, and Ana walked into the arena greeted by strange looks. The superstars that saw them were trying to figure out why Glen was walking in with Gaby and her daughter. They knew that Gaby was Mark's sister, but Mark wasn't here, so why was Gaby here with Glen?  
  
"Glen, everyone is staring at me."  
  
"Let 'em stare. You look gorgeous, that's why they're staring."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
They reached Glen's locker room and settled in until Glen had to go practice. "Mommy, where's daddy going?"  
  
"He's going to the ring to practice."  
  
"Can we go watch?"  
  
"I guess that would be ok. Let's go find him." Gaby and Ana walked out of Glen's dressing room and went in search of the ring. They wandered down the hallways trying to figure out which one led to the ring.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, um, do you know how to get to the ring?" Gaby asked the large man in front of her. Ana was hiding behind her leg much like she did when she met Glen.  
  
"You're that girl that came with Glen huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Ana and I were going to watch him practice, but we have gotten lost in the maze of hallways."  
  
"So exactly how much money are you trying to get out of him?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not trying to get any money out of him."  
  
"Right, that's why you show up after five years with some kid. How does he know that it's his?"  
  
"Trust me, it's his, although it's really not any of your business."  
  
"Whatever. The ring is that way." He said and pointed down another hallway.  
  
"Thanks." She replied and picked Ana up and carried her towards the ring. Mental note. Stay away from Batista. He's an asshole.  
  
Gaby walked out on the stage and put Ana down. She took a minute to look around. From her vantage point, she could see why the guys enjoyed this so much, even without the crowd it was sort of a rush. Gaby and Ana headed down the ramp. As Gaby walked down the ramp, she thought about the many times that she watched Shane walk down this very ramp. Her smile faded a little, and a frown showed through. No, she couldn't think about him, he was out of their lives, and nothing was going to bring him back. He left her; he didn't want to be with her or Ana. Good riddance. They didn't need him! They had Glen, sort of. Gaby smile came back to her face and she picked Ana up and put her in the ring.  
  
"Hey sweetie. Wanna wrestle with me?"  
  
"Where's Kurt?"  
  
"Oh, now that hurts. She doesn't care about me, all she wants is Kurt. Where is the Olympic nerd?"  
  
"He's not a nerd. He's the Olympic Hero!"  
  
"Do I hear someone adorable praising me?" Kurt asked as he came down to the ring.  
  
"KURT!!! YAY!!!!" Anna yelled as she jumped on Kurt.  
  
"Don't worry Glen, she ignores me when he's around." Gaby said.  
  
"How's it been going Gaby?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Ok, I guess. Not really much going on."  
  
"Kurt, guess what?"  
  
"What is it Ana?"  
  
"Glen is my daddy. Right, mommy?"  
  
"Right." Gaby said slowly. As soon as Ana said it, everyone that was at ringside for practice grew silent. Apparently no one else had been informed of that. Maybe that's why they were looking at her funny when she first got there with Glen. Glen jumped down from the ring as Ana and Kurt play wrestled.  
  
"I thought you were going to chill in my dressing room, not that I don't like having you down at ringside."  
  
"Glen, did you ever tell anyone about me?"  
  
"What do you mean? What brought this up?"  
  
"Well, I saw Batista in the hallway, and he wanted to know how much money I was trying to get out of you. I'm assuming it's because he had no clue who I was. He also asked if you knew for sure that Ana was yours."  
  
"Well, I don't know for sure, I mean, we haven't done a blood test or anything, but you wouldn't lie to me about that, and you weren't sleeping with anyone else, so I have no choice but to assume she's mine."  
  
"Uh huh. Well, would you like a blood test to be sure so that you know that I'm not lying to you?"  
  
"No, it's ok. I trust you."  
  
"Alright. Are you gonna tell anyone who I am? After all, you're gonna have to explain something, I mean, Ana did just tell everyone here that you are her daddy."  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell them in time."  
  
"How long Glen? I don't want to keep coming here if no one knows who I am and just assumes that I'm a gold-digger."  
  
"I'll tell them. Don't worry, now just isn't the right time."  
  
"Ah, good, I've found you both in the same place." Oh shit! I know that voice, Gaby thought, this can't be good. I haven't seen him since before I told Shane about Ana. Oh shit! What's he gonna say?  
  
"Grandpa Vince!" Ana yelled from the ring. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.  
  
"Hey Vince. How are you?" Gaby said with a cautious smile.  
  
"I'm fine Gaby. How are you?"  
  
"I'm ok, how is Linda and everyone?"  
  
"Quit beating around the bush Gaby. Just ask."  
  
"I hate how you can always read me."  
  
"What is he talking about Gaby?" Glen interjected.  
  
"How is Shane doing?" Glen glared at Gaby wondering why the hell she would be asking about him.  
  
"He's, what's the best word? He's sad, and a little depressed."  
  
"Glen, I need to talk to Vince, take Ana back to the ring please. Thanks." Gaby handed Ana to Glen and waited until he was out of hearing distance. "I didn't want to hurt him Vince, I really didn't, I was mad at Glen because he was being an asshole, and I wanted Shane to go a little harder on him in their match, and he got so angry at me. I'm sorry Vince, I didn't think that he would take it like that, I really didn't."  
  
"I know that you didn't mean to hurt him, but maybe you should call him and tell him that."  
  
"I can't Vince, not after what has happened lately. It's too much for me to talk to him right now."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Shane didn't tell you about my hospital visit that was his fault?"  
  
"Obviously not, what the hell happened?" Gaby proceeded to explain what all had gone on since she told Shane that Glen was Ana's dad. She could almost see the steam coming out of his ears, just like in the cartoons.  
  
"On second thought, don't call him let him be miserable. You know it hurts me to say that about my own son, but this case has to be an exception. Anyway, how is Ana?"  
  
"She's fine, she's very excited that she gets to hang out with Kurt. She adores him, I can't figure out why, maybe it's because he acts her age. I don't know. How do you feel about everything Vince?"  
  
"Well, I think that it's an interesting development, although, the more I look at her, she does have some of his features."  
  
"Yeah, his eyes, hair, lips, cheeks, face. She looks just like him. It's kind of depressing. He is trying to be there for her a lot, which's why we're here. Although, apparently the only people that know the whole story about us are me, you, Shane, Mark, and Glen. However, she did inform everyone down there that Glen was her daddy. That was interesting. It was the first time they have all been speechless."  
  
"Really? What did he say?"  
  
"That he would explain everything to everyone when the time was right. I told him he should tell them now, but whatever."  
  
"Well, I've got a lot of business to do, tell Glen I'll talk to him later."  
  
"I'll walk with you; I left my cell phone in my bag. Ana, I'm gonna get my cell phone from backstage. You wanna stay here or come with me?"  
  
"I'll come. Come on Kurt." Ana said as she grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged her out of the ring. The three of them walked backstage. Ana said that she was hungry, so Kurt took her to catering, Vince headed to his office, and Gaby headed to Glen's dressing room.  
  
She grabbed her phone from her bag and headed back out of the door. She searched for Mark's number to call and check on Sara and the baby. As she rounded the corner, she almost fell backwards as she bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry...Shane." She said in almost a whisper. "I'm really sorry." She said as if she were trying to apologize for everything, not just running into him.  
  
"How have you been, Gaby?"  
  
"Ok. I just talked to your dad and asked how you were doing. He said that you were sad. I'm sorry Shane you know that I never meant to-." Shane cut her off.  
  
"I know that you never meant to hurt me, and I was mad at you when I said that stuff about Glen kidnapping Ana. I'm sorry too. Why did you tell me that Glen was the father anyways?"  
  
"Well, just before I came to talk to you, I saw Glen in Mark's dressing room, and that was actually the first time that Mark found out that Ana was Glen's. We hadn't told anyone. He said some stuff and he pissed me off, and so I knew that y'all were having a match, and I guess I wanted you to go a little more brutal on him. I didn't expect you to act the way you did."  
  
"I shouldn't have acted that way. It was out of line. I'm sorry that I threw the lamp."  
  
"Hey Gaby who are you talking- SHANE! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!! WHAT OTHER LIES ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL HER, HUH?"  
  
"Glen, stop yelling. He wasn't trying to do anything. Why are you so upset? We were just talking."  
  
"I was just telling her that I was sorry for being an asshole."  
  
"Yeah well you should be apologizing to her you fucker. Come on Gaby; don't waste your time on this ass wipe." Glen said grabbing Gaby by the arm and leading her away.  
  
"Glen, we were just talking."  
  
"Yeah, he was probably filling your head with nonsense about how horrible I am."  
  
"Actually, the only time we talked about you was when I told him what took place before I told him that you were Ana's father. He didn't say a single bad word about you, for your information, he was apologizing for how he acted. Let go of me." Glen let go of Gaby's arm. "Now, I am going to Vince's office, and if you see Kurt and Ana before I do, please tell them that I am in there." Gaby turned around and walked away infuriated at Glen for doing what he did.  
  
Gaby knocked on the door and was not surprised when Shane opened it. "Hey Shane. Sorry about that. He's a little cautious about me talking to you. He thought you were filling my head with bad thoughts and lies about him, and he freaked out."  
  
"It's alright." He said as they sat down next to each other on the couch in Vince's office.  
  
"So, where's your dad?"  
  
"He stepped out. He was going to open the show with Eric. Why'd you come here? I thought you were sharing a room with Glen."  
  
"Well, after our argument, I decided to come here. Vince and I had a really nice conversation earlier, and I was going to come talk to him, but he's on the show, so I guess we can talk. We haven't talked in a while."  
  
"I know that you are with Glen and all, but I have missed you."  
  
"I know you might not want to hear part of this, but I woke up the other morning and I was so glad to be snuggled up to you, only to remember that you weren't there. I was sort of upset. I missed snuggling up to you in the morning."  
  
"I missed it to." They sat in awkward silence for a couple of minutes before Shane broke the silence with a mind blowing kiss. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ooooohhhh, plot twist! Shane kissed Gaby! Dun dun dun! What's going to happen next? Read on and find out!  
  
Chapter 13.  
  
Gaby felt Shane's hand slip under her shirt and caress her back. She moaned quietly. They didn't realize how much time had passed, nor did they care.  
  
"I'm glad you two made up, but I need to work." Vince said interrupting them.  
  
Gaby and Shane sat up quickly and adjusted themselves. "Hey Vince."  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
"Just be glad that I was the one who found you first. Glen is looking for you Gaby. His match is over and he wants to go back to the hotel. Shane's room number is 863, if you can sneak away from Glen, I'm sure Shane wouldn't mind a visit. You two can continue your session later."  
  
"Thanks Vince." Gaby blushed and got off the couch. She headed to find Glen.  
  
"Hey Gaby. How was your talk with Vince?"  
  
"Well, I'm not going to lie to you Glen. Vince wasn't in there when I got in there, Shane was. Shane and I sat and sorted some things out, then Vince walked in and told us that he had some business to take care of, and that you were looking for me, so here I am." She said hoping that he didn't ask too many questions.  
  
"Oh ok, well Ana is sleepy, and I am pretty tired, so I figured we could head back to the hotel."  
  
"Yeah, that's cool." Gaby said thinking about how she was going to sneak out and get to Shane's hotel room.  
  
The drive back to the hotel was relatively quiet. Gaby didn't want to talk for fear of accidentally saying something about meeting up with Shane tonight. Should she really meet up with Shane tonight? What about Glen? He was really trying to be a good dad and be there for Ana. Why did he overreact so badly when she was talking to Shane? *Well, it's understandable considering what Shane did. Telling me that Glen kidnapped Ana* On the other hand, Shane was being really sweet earlier, and that kiss! Oh that kiss!  
  
"Gaby! Hello! Earth to Gaby!" "Huh?"  
  
"Ana and I are at the hotel, where were you just now?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about some things. Guess I got lost in my train of thought."  
  
Gaby, Glen, and Ana went upstairs and got settled in their room. "I'm going to take a shower." Glen said as he disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
"Mommy." Ana whispered.  
  
"What is it sweetie?"  
  
"I wanna go see daddy Shane. I saw him earlier, but daddy Glen wouldn't let me talk to him."  
  
"Mommy has to go talk to him tonight, but don't tell daddy Glen, ok?"  
  
"Ok. Can I go?"  
  
"How about you and I go on a walk tomorrow and accidentally on purpose go into the wrong dressing room, and that dressing room happens to be daddy Shane's? Will that be ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, let's keep that our little secret, ok?"  
  
"Ok mommy."  
  
They finished their conversation just before Glen walked out of the bathroom. "Do you need to take a shower Gaby?"  
  
"Um, I'll take one in the morning. Why don't you read a bedtime story to Ana, I need to run an errand. I might be a while."  
  
"Alright." He said and then turned to Ana. "What book do you want me to read to you?"  
  
Gaby grabbed her cell phone and walked down the hallway to the elevator. She pushed the button and rode the elevator. She stepped out and passed Vince as he was heading for the elevator. He gave her a knowing smile and kept walking. Gaby blushed and hung her head down until she reached Shane's room. She stood outside of it for a second, debating as to whether or not she should actually knock, or just go back to Glen and Ana in her room. She couldn't do it. Just as she was about to walk away, Shane opened the door.  
  
"Hey Gaby."  
  
"Uh, hey Shane."  
  
"I'm glad you're here, come on in." He moved out of the way to let her in the door. "Oh, these are for you." He said as he handed her a bouquet of a dozen red roses.  
  
"Thanks Shane. About earlier, the kiss, I-"  
  
"You didn't like it. It wasn't right was it? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. I really am-"  
  
"Shane, shut up. I was going to say that I liked it, but a lot has happened between us that we need to talk about. Starting with when I told you that Glen was Ana's dad. I wasn't trying to hurt you; you have to know that. I know that I told you that before, but I have to make sure you know that. What you did when you were telling me that Glen might kidnap Ana was so wrong. It's going to take more than a kiss and some roses to get past that."  
  
"I know. I truly am sorry for that. I'll understand if you can't forgive me." He stepped closer to her closing the space between them as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "But I would really like it if you would." He leaned down and started to nuzzle her neck. He placed small kisses along her throat and along her jaw line until he reached her mouth. He let his lips brush gently across hers.  
  
Gaby's heart was pounding in her chest. She loved Shane so much and had so many dirty dreams that involved this exact moment. She didn't think she could pass up this opportunity, she may not get another one if she goes back to the room with Glen. Glen was trying so hard to be there for Ana, but she couldn't fight the feelings that she still had for Shane. Gaby kissed Shane back. It was a small victory in his mind, a small victory which will hopefully be followed by several big ones. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: PAUL HEYMAN IS GONE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 14.  
  
Gaby awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. "Hello?" She answered sleepily.  
  
"Gaby, are you ok, where are you? Do you need me to come and get you?"  
  
"Glen?"  
  
"Yeah, Gaby, it's me, are you ok? Do you need me to come and get you? Did something happen to you?"  
  
"Glen, I'm fine, I'll be there as soon as I can, I just got a little tied up with my errands, and then I went to visit one of my friends who was in town, and I guess I fell asleep at their place." She didn't have the heart to tell Glen where she had really gone. Although, she didn't remember falling asleep. She stood up from the bed and stretched.  
  
"Why do I feel so cold?" She thought to herself. She started to rub her shoulders with her hands to warm herself up. "Why am I not wearing a shirt, or shorts, or underwear- crap." She thought. "If I did what I think I did I may be in big trouble later."  
  
"Shane, Shane! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh? What's wrong?" Shane asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
"What happened earlier? Did we, you know?"  
  
"Yeah." He smiled. "Twice. Why?"  
  
"I was just making sure. Um, hey, I hate to have sex and run, but I gotta get back to Ana. If she wakes up in the night and can't find me, she gets scared. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She leaned down and gave him a kiss, got dressed and left, hoping that she wouldn't have to explain anything to Glen.  
  
She quietly entered the room so that she wouldn't wake up Ana. She saw Glen sitting at the table in the corner of the room waiting on her. "Hey Gaby, where have you been?"  
  
"I told you that I was visiting a friend and I fell asleep."  
  
"This friend wouldn't happen to be Shane McMahon would it?"  
  
"Why do you ask? Are you afraid that I might run back into his arms?"  
  
"No, you wouldn't do that, not after what he did. So do I know this friend of yours that you went to see?"  
  
"Am I gonna get the Spanish Inquisition? Are you just going to keep prodding me until I tell you who it was, and what we did? Fine, you wanna know Glen?" She said in an angry whisper. "You wanna know where I was? Fine, I went to Shane's room because he said that he wanted to talk to me. We had a lot to talk about, and we tried to sort things out between us. He loves Ana and he misses her. He wants to be in her life again, and we have to sort out our problems before that can happen civilly. Is that alright?"  
  
"I don't want him around my daughter."  
  
"Have you forgotten that she is also my daughter? Have you forgotten that I carried her for nine months while you were off gallivanting and doing God knows what? Did you forget that I raised her for 5 years before you ever saw her, even for the first time? Do you realize that she asked to see Shane just before I left? She said that you wouldn't let her go see him, and she wanted me to take to see him later. Get used to it Glen, they want to be in each other's lives. I know you hate that, but that's how it's going to be."  
  
"So what you're saying is that I don't have a say in my daughter's life?"  
  
"I'm saying that what I have said has been the rules for the last 5 years, and now you come in and try to undermine me and determine what is best for her. I've raised her for 5 years, I think I know what is best for her."  
  
"Fine, you think you are such a good parent, then you do it, I'm out of here." He said sharply.  
  
"Fine Glen, run just like you did the last time. Go ahead, leave, we don't need you anyhow." Gaby walked over to her daughter a few feet away. "Ana, angel, wake up baby."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Come on baby, wake up. We gotta go."  
  
"Where mommy?" Ana asked sleepily.  
  
"We're gonna go see daddy Shane." Gaby gathered up her daughter and whatever she could and headed up to the 8th floor to Shane's room. He had no idea she was coming, hell he probably had no idea she had even left. She knocked on the door a couple of times before she remembered that his room key was in her pocket. It had been sitting on top of hers when she left and she had been in a hurry, so she had picked them both up. She set Ana down so that she was standing next to her. Gaby opened the door quietly, "Ana, daddy Shane is sleeping so we have to be quiet, ok?"  
  
"Ok mommy." Ana whispered. They put their things down and Gaby had Ana sit at the table in the room while she woke Shane up. 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: WOW!!! I am finally updating!!! Yay me!!!! LOL Seriously though I am so sorry for not updating. Just kinda lost my muse. And seeing as I can't remember everything that went on since Kane and Shane had their ambulance match, the rest of this story shall be completely made up, so R & R and I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 15.

"Shane wake up." Gaby whispered as she shook him gently. Shane rolled over and his eyes fluttered open. His eyes took a second to focus on her face, but when they did he noticed the tears welling up in her eyes getting ready to fall. He sat up in bed and gently placed a hand on her cheek.

"What's wrong Gaby?" He asked having a feeling he knew the answer. Gaby sighed not wanting to believe that Glen had walked out on her yet again. She told Shane everything that happened as she burst into tears. He wrapped his arms around her. "Where is Ana?"

"I am over here Da-Shan-Daddy." Ana replied stuttering. She didn't know what to call him anymore.

"Look Shane, this is starting to become too much for me to handle, and I know that I brought it all on myself. I don't want to affect your career and that is what I am doing by staying here. By staying here I will be constantly be going between you and Glen, not because I am going back to him, but because Ana is his little girl. And of course you love her like she was yours so you two will be constantly at each others throats. What is going to happen when she gets older Shane?"

"What do you mean Gaby?"

"I mean when she gets old enough to date. What if you and I like the boy she wants to date, but Glen doesn't, or the other way around? If he is in her life, he will have a say. I can't deny him that unless he agrees to give up his parental rights. I don't know if I can take that away from him forever."

"So, is he gonna have visitation? I mean will he come pick her up from our house or will you take her to him?"

"Actually Shane that is something else we need to talk about."

"Ok, well, I guess he could have her every other weekend-"

"No Shane. Not the visitation, the "our house" part. That's the part we need to talk about. I think for now Ana and I should move out and into our own place."

"Ok, if that's what you think is best. I am sure we can find you a nice little house close by our-my house or mom and dad's place."

"Actually Shane I was thinking of someplace a little farther from you and maybe closer to Mark."

"TEXAS???? You are gonna move to Texas??? Fuck Gaby!! Why so far from me???"

"Because Shane. I need time to sort everything out. Glen wanted nothing to do with me for 5 years, then he did, then you didn't, then you did, now he doesn't….It's just so stressful right now that I think Ana and I just need our space to figure things out and make it on our own for a while. I am gonna book a flight tonight and we are gonna head out first thing in the morning. Don't try to talk me out of it. This is something I have to do for me and Ana. I have to give you some space to make sure that you can deal with Glen being her dad, Glen needs space to figure out if he even wants to be part of Ana's life, and I need space from all of the possessive fighting over me and Ana."

Shane let out a big sigh and put his head in his hands. Gaby grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and got a hold of the airport to book her flight. Ana made her way to the bathroom and Shane took the opportunity to slip his pants on before she came back out. He got up and made his way to the table where Ana had been sitting while Gaby made her flight reservations.

"Alright. Thank you." Gaby said as she hung up her cell phone. "Well, our flight leaves at 6 am, and since it is 4:30 now, we are gonna go ahead and head out. I am gonna miss you and I know Ana will too, but I think this is something that just has to happen." Gaby kissed Shane on the cheek as Ana came out of the bathroom. "Come on baby, we have to go. Tell Shane bye."

"Bye Shane." Ana said in a quiet voice. Shane didn't say anything as Gaby and Ana walked out of the door and possibly out of his life forever.

**K. I know it was short, but that's all I got for now. Let me know what you guys think!!! I can't believe I am finally updating!! YAY!!! Ok, R & R please!!!!!**


End file.
